


Two CSIs Wrapped Around Her Fingers

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [14]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick meets someone new while on the job and wants Greg to love her as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two CSIs Wrapped Around Her Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So after watching “Unleased”, I thought Nick became a little attached to the baby. And that if he’d had another choice he wouldn’t have been so hands off with the baby. This is my response to what he and Greg might have done if they’d had a choice and the opportunity to be more involved with the baby. Thanks to whogeek and chrismouse for their help with this. This is an AU of the episode and also kinda of the series since I didn't really add her back into the stories. Sorry!

Nick fiddled with his phone, trying to decide if he should call Greg, or just forget the idea. He should have taken his lunch break and gone to see the little girl, but he just didn’t want to get too attached until he’d had a chance to talk to his partner. Of course that wasn’t going to happen if he didn’t just. Dial. The. Phone.

Sighing he set the phone down on the table, only to pick it up again a second later, and hitting the speed dial for Greg before he could change his mind again. “Hey, cowboy,” Greg purred when he picked up. “How’s your day going? Did you have a nice breakfast with Doc?”

Nick shifted in place, turning to lean against the table, and then turning around again so his back was to the lab. “It was fine. Listen. I caught a case.”

“Okay,” Greg said slowly. “And?” His tone held a note of suspicion. It wasn’t like Nick to call him in the middle of a shift to tell him that the Texan caught a case.

“We were headed back from breakfast when a guy stopped us because he saw a dead body. It was a suicide. She was pregnant. And the baby…” Nick paused.

“It’s okay, Nicky,” Greg murmured, wishing he was there to see Nick’s face so he could get a better read on his lover. “Whatever happened you did the best you could.”

“No. It wasn’t that. The baby was still alive, Greg. Doc did a C-section.”

“He did what? Like at the scene?” Greg asked.

“Just laid the girl, the body down, and cut her open and pulled the baby out.” Nick took a deep breath. “You should have seen him. And the baby. She’s beautiful, G.”

“What’re you saying, Nick?” And the suspicion was back full force now.

“Nobody wants her,” Nick explained. “Her momma’s dead. Her daddy’s more concerned with school and college; which he should be. And her grandparents are both saying ‘not my child’. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“Nicholas Stokes. Plain. English. Which I know damn well you know. What. Are. You. Saying?”

“How would you feel about being a father?”

There was a clunk on the other end of the phone and a series of scrambling noises, followed by muffled thuds.

“Greg?” Nick frowned at his own phone when the younger man didn’t answer him. “Greggo? Can you hear me? G? GREG!”

A series of muffled swear words came over the line, before Greg’s voice followed more clearly; “Run that one by me again. Slowly and more clearly, Nicholas.”

“I know we haven’t talked about it, but I…Greg, I want to do this. I want to do this with _you_.”

“Nick.” A shuddering breath was heard over the line. “Why don’t we discuss it when you get home? Okay? You just kinda sprung it on me. I’m not sure what to think.”

“But you will think about it? And honestly consider it?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know,” Greg admitted honestly. “I hadn’t ever thought about it. You know there are going to be issues and problems, right?”

“I know it won’t be easy, G. But what is? Please? Think about it?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you after your shift,” Greg answered. “I love you.”

“Back at you,” Nick replied with a small smile. He turned as he heard a noise behind him, nodding at Archie as the other man waved a paper at him. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.” Hanging up his phone, he turned his attention fully to Archie. “What’cha got for me, man?”

_CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI_

Nick let himself into the house, inhaling deeply as he realized there was a tantalizing scent wafting through the house. “G?” he called as he reached down and unlaced his boots. “Where are you?”

“Kitchen!” Greg’s voice yelled back.

Nick padded into the kitchen, walking up behind Greg, and slipping his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Hey,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the other man’s neck. “Did you make dinner?”

Greg rolled his neck, allowing Nick more access to nip and kiss. “I needed to think.”

“It smells delicious.”

“Well, it’s almost done. Why don’t you go clean up and change?” Greg suggested.

Nick slid a hand under Greg’s t-shirt, stroking knowing fingers across his abs. “Oh, really? I will then.” With a last kiss to Greg’s neck, he released the younger man.

By the time Nick got back, Greg had scooped servings of the stew into bowls and was setting them on the table. He added a loaf of bread as Nick got them beers out of the fridge. “Grab the butter?” Greg asked as he got silverware and napkins from their places.

Nick wrapped his arm around Greg’s waist as they passed near each other and reeled him in, capturing his lips in a teasing kiss. “I’d say I’m sorry I gave you something to think about, but I’m not turning down your stew.”

Greg grinned against Nick’s lips before nipping the lower one. “Oh, so you’re just using me?”

“Absolutely,” Nick murmured in response. “But only because I love you.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that,” Greg answered, “but the stew is going to get cold. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.” Nick turned him loose and stepped away so Greg could make his way to the table. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the kitchen were the two of them getting settled at the table and finishing their dinner preparations. When they were both settled, Nick reached for Greg’s hand. “Hey. Have you had enough time to think?”

Greg sat back in his chair, rolling his spoon in his fingers. “Why do you want to do this? I mean why now? Why with me?”

“Why with you?” Nick repeated. “Because I _love_ you. Because there is no one else I _would_ consider doing this with.” He re-captured Greg’s hand, pulling the younger man towards him. “Why now? Because we have the opportunity. I want to do this with you. I want a family with you.”

“I’m just not… I’m not sure if I can do this, Nicky,” Greg admitted softly.

“If you had told me that you were positive you could do this, I’d be more worried,” Nick replied.

Greg sputtered. “I’m sorry but you’re happy that I don’t know if I can do this? I’m telling you I don’t know if I can be a father or raise a child with you. That I’m not sure this is safe with our jobs and schedules and our lives. And you’re _happy_?!”

Nick leaned forward and kissed Greg, knowing that was the only way to stop the babbling sometimes. When he sat back, Greg was blinking rapidly, but he was quiet. “I’m happy,” he confirmed. “Greggo, I know it won’t be easy. Hell, there’s no guarantee that we’d even be approved, but yes, you not being sure you can do this makes me happy. It means you’re in the same position as anyone else about to become a parent.”

“Nick. I just,” Greg started.

“Look. We’d have to apply to be foster parents anyway. And there’s no guarantee that we’d be approved. So why don’t we start there. And we can go see the baby. And if you don’t want to do it after seeing her, I’ll drop it.”

“If it means that much to you…” Greg leaned across the table to kiss Nick this time. “Fine.”

Nick grinned happily. “I’ll clean up after dinner and then…” His grin turned into a smirk. “We can go to bed.”

"But I'm not tired...or is this my reward for agreeing?"

"You can decide..."

_CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI_

Greg woke up the next morning and rolled over, encountering empty space where Nick should be. Instead of panicking, he stretched and rolled over again in bed, closing his eyes for a few more minutes. When the scent of coffee permeated his senses, he opened his eyes and debated getting out of bed. He was just about to throw the covers back and get up when Nick entered with two cups in his hands. “Morning,” he greeted when he saw Greg was awake.

“Hey,” Greg answered, struggling into a sitting position. He accepted one of the mugs and a kiss from Nick. “You couldn’t sleep?”

Nick shrugged. “Combination of being used to early rising and being excited. You still willing to try?”

“I said I would, Nicky. Have you ever known me to go back on my word?”

“I’m not doubting your word, Greg. I just want you to be sure. And I don’t want you to do something you regret.”

“I can’t regret doing something that makes you happy,” Greg said. “And this is something that makes you happy. I still have reservations, but not enough to keep from going through with this.”

Nick smiled, leaning over to give Greg a coffee flavored kiss. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Feeling’s mutual, cowboy.” He leaned back. “Do you have time to go see the baby before your shift today? Or do we need to wait?”

“We have time if you get your lazy ass up and get dressed, but I don’t know if I’ll have time to bring you back.”

“We’ll figure it out. Give me a few minutes to take a quick shower, okay?” Greg took his cup into the bathroom with him, leaving it on the sink as he stripped and got into the shower. By the time he got dried off and dressed, Nick was waiting in the front hall with a travel mug filled with coffee so Greg could finish getting his caffeine hit on their way to the hospital.

Greg trailed behind Nick as the older CSI made his way to the NICU, clearly knowing where he was going, although he’d assured Greg he hadn’t been there before. The nurses looked up as the two men entered the small room. One of them quickly made her way over to him. “Can I help you gentlemen?” she asked.

“Hi, ma’am, I’m Nick Stokes. I’m with the crime lab. This is my partner, Greg Sanders.” Greg grinned as Nick turned on the Southern charm, almost instantly putting the woman at ease. “I was the CSI at the scene with Doc Robbins when the little girl was delivered.” Nick tapped his ID badge which he’d clipped to his belt like usual.

“Oh! Did you come to see her?” she asked. “She’s doing really well.” She led them over to the crib where the little girl was sleeping. “The doctor. Robbins? Has been in to see her, but no one else.”

“Yeah, we know,” Nick replied. “We were hoping we could hold her? And spend a little time with her.”

The nurse smiled. “Absolutely. The more human contact she has the better. Are you both going to hold her?”

Nick and Greg exchanged glances. “I’m not sure,” Nick admitted. “But I will for sure.”

“Have a seat, please,” the nurse requested. Nick settled into the rocker near the cribs and watched as the nurse carefully lifted the little girl out of the crib. The baby stirred as she was moved, but didn’t wake. Gently the nurse transferred the little girl into Nick’s arms, waiting until he had her securely before releasing her. “She’s due for a bottle soon if you’d like to feed her.”

“I don’t want to wake her up,” Nick protested.

“She’ll wake up hungry soon enough.”

“All right then,” he replied.

“I’ll be back with it in a few minutes,” the nurse told him. She looked at Greg who’d been hanging back. “She won’t bite yet. Not at this age.”

Greg smiled slightly. “Thanks.” When she moved away to get the bottle, he walked over, leaning on the back of the chair. Reaching down, he ran a finger across her cheek. Nick smiled up at him. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is,” Nick agreed. When she opened her eyes, he added, “Hi, little darlin’.” He rocked her lightly when she looked like she was going to cry. “Hey. It’s okay. The nurse’ll be back with your bottle in a minute.” Nick tilted his head back so he could see Greg. “What do you think?”

“She’s really tiny,” Greg commented. “Can she? What is she looking at?”

“Probably nothing. She really doesn’t focus at this age,” Nick answered. He smiled at the nurse as she handed him the bottle. He’d noticed her returning in his peripheral vision and so didn’t jump in surprise. “Thanks,” he murmured.

“Just let one of us know if you need anything,” she replied. “You seem to be doing fine.”

“Older siblings,” Nick explained. “And a lot of nieces and nephews.” The nurse nodded in response, then moved away to help with the other babies who were starting to stir. Nick turned his attention back to Greg and the baby he was holding. “Hey. How about you do this?”

“Me? What? No, I don’t think so,” Greg protested. “You’re the one who knows what you’re doing.”

Nick shifted the baby, making it easier to get up out of the chair, and motioned for the younger man to take his seat. “You need to do this,” he insisted. Greg still didn’t look convinced, but allowed Nick to chivy him into the chair. “You can do this,” Nick whispered as he adjusted Greg’s arms until he was holding the baby comfortably. “Now you rub the bottle across her lips until she sucks it in,” he instructed.

Greg took the bottle from him, concentrating on following Nick’s directions. He watched with wide eyes as she latched on to the bottle and started sucking. “Hey! She’s… Wow. That’s amazing.” He leaned his head closer to the baby. “That’s a good girl,” he whispered. “You’re a very good girl.”

For a few minutes, Nick just watched as Greg focused completely on the baby; all of his attention tipped downward as he watched her. “What do you think?” Nick asked as she finished the bottle and Greg pulled it away.

“I still think you’re crazy,” Greg told her. “But yeah. Okay.” He smiled up at Nick. “Let’s do this.”

“I knew once you saw her,” Nick started, leaning in close. Abruptly he remembered where they were and he stopped, promising, “Later.”

“Absolutely,” Greg agreed. “What are we doing with her?” He indicated the little girl in his arms.

“Well, we have to give her back for now.” Nick bit back a smile at the reluctant look on Greg’s face. “We can come back. And I’ll get the paperwork for us to apply to be her foster parents.”

“All right,” Greg agreed. He handed her to the nurse when she got close enough, running his finger across the top of her head once he’d let go. “Thank you,” he told the nurse as she cradled the baby.

“We should be thanking you. It’s good for her to see other people,” she replied.

Nick rested his hand on Greg’s arm, squeezing gently. “We’ll be back,” he said. “Unfortunately I’ve gotta get to work now. And hopefully see what I can find about this little one’s mama.”

“I thought she was found dead?” the nurse questioned.

“She was,” Nick said. “But we’re not sure that’s the end of the story. It’s still an on-going case.” He glanced at his watch. “And I need to get to the lab.” Tugging on Greg’s arm, he urged him towards the door. Greg looked torn for a minute, but then followed Nick out of the NICU. “You okay?” Nick asked when they were in the elevator. “You didn’t seem like you wanted to leave for a minute.”

“I feel bad for leaving her there. The nurses are good and they’re kind but they don’t love her like a family should.”

Nick slipped his arm around Greg’s shoulders, not caring about the surveillance cameras. “Then we’ll have to do what we can to become her family.”

 

 


End file.
